Boosts
What are Boosts? Boosts are powerups that are purchased just before the final 'Play' button is pressed. Boosts are purchased before each new game, and they will auto-purchase as long as you have the Teardrops for it. Up to three boosts can be taken at once. Availible Boosts *Collection Vacuum: "Pulls fairies and tears toward you." Cost: 69. This boost allows the unicorn to collect items simply by running near them, even dragging them through rock. The first boost available, it's easy to mistake this for an aid in collecting tears, but in fact it requires a somewhat advanced skill level to really make the extra collection worthwhile. It's better to focus on aim and timing to collect items and limit this boost for missions until a player can make it consistently pay off. *Star Dust: "Automatically dash through one star." Cost: 69. *Cosmic Power: Cost: 469. This boost is currently only available to Team Rainbow, presumably as an attempt to balance the teams. It allows the player to cheat the game by having infinite dashes, essentially flying through the map. *Another Jump: "Use this extra jump in the air." Cost: 69. This boost may have limited worth early in a player's career, but serves little purpose once the mane can be upgraded. *Past Wish Trail: "Shows the trail of your previous wish." Cost: 69. This boost creates a faded version of your trail for your next wish. The value is slightly dubious; it doesn't help with the first wish and does little to help avoid the same mistakes again. *Giant Slayer: "Automatically Dash through one giant." Cost: 69. *Dashing Start: "An immediate head start." Cost: 369. *Long Trot: "Takes twice the time to reach top speed." Cost: 169. Another boost with dubious value, the hefty cost is unlikely to be gained back during play unless the player is reasonably skilled while working at top speed anyway. Potentially useful for someone who regularly logs on to earn tears but only plays a couple games per day and wants a more forgiving run. *Collection Gravity: "Strongly pulls fairies and tears toward you." Cost: 169. An upgraded version of Collection Vacuum and not able to be used with that boost, it works the same way but gathers items from further away. The extra cost in tears, and the lack of large amounts of items within the extra range from a viable running lane, makes this boost even more specifically a mission-only tool. *First Flight: "Fly straight away, without needing top speed." Cost: 269. As stated, the unicorn can immediately enter flight mode; a sharply ascending unicorn can access a difficult to reach spot near the top of the play area immediately after the game start. A situational boost, it might be useful for some missions which require high multipliers or for players more comfortable with flight than jumping. This boost cannot be equipped without wings. *Gallow's Gallop: "Accelerate to tops speed in half the time." Cost: 169. Another boost with dubious value, it might be worthwhile to players that have difficulty adjusting to varying speeds or who prefer flight but want to avoid the more expensive first flight. *Solar Reflector: "Makes you immune to the Solar Beams of Giants." Cost: 369. An expensive boost, but one with obvious value, particularly for a more skilled player. There does not appear to be a limit on the number of times the Reflector will protect a unicorn throughout a wish, and one of the best ways to survive a double giant event. A worthwhile boost for a skilled player to equip during high score attempts or per-game/per-wish missions, but probably too expensive for routine use. This boost also protects against Laser Geysers. *Rainbow Saviour: This boost allows the unicorn to dash through one obstacle automatically.